Origin of a Friend
by wolfenzippo
Summary: Basically this is my version of what happened to Wilt before Fosters. How he lost his arm, that stuff. More to come. This is my first fic.
1. Wilt

**I do not own these characters, just this storyline.**

It was a while back days, months, years? He hadn't really been counting how long he had lived there. All he knew was that he had to get out.

**

* * *

Before**

He was created by a lonely kid that was in the sixth grade. His parents were rich and could care less about him, so he was alone. He was short, had brown hair, and green eyes. He had wanted someone for a friend, protector, and to place the blame. He wanted to have someone tall, to make up for his shortness and someone happy and optimistic, so he could ignore his misery. He made, Wilt.

The kid's name was James, he had loved sports, but his small stature made it hard, so Wilt would help. As time grew on James couldn't stand to see someone happier than he was, so he grew bitter. James grew older and started to yell at Wilt for the slightest things, taking out all of his frustration on him. Wilt began to apologize for the silliest seeming things, hoping he wouldn't yell anymore. In this time, James acquired a knife.

One day he just locked Wilt in a closet and left him there for days, only to let him out to cut him up and let all of his anger burst out at once at him. Wilt grew weaker and weaker from blood loss and spent many a night in fear. Little did he know the worst was to come.

**

* * *

**

**This is my first fanfiction so please send in reviews! Yes, this is before he loses his arm and all of that. Also I do realize that this is pretty short. They will actually start talking next time.**


	2. Loss

_So dark, so hungry, I wonder what day it is, so lonely._

"I wonder what day it is." Wilt whispered "Why am I here?" He had been locked in the closet for days now. A small closet was not a good place for extremely tall imaginary friends. He heard the door unlock, he cringed at the sound. "Not again," he whispered. He looked up to see his "friend" standing in the doorway with a knife at hand. He flinched as he was dragged out of the closet.

"Come on freak," he growled "Time to end this now."

"What does he mean end this now?" Wilt asked himself. He was dragged down the streets and off into an alley. He was thrown into the wall and felt a sharp pain as a knife was jabbed into his left arm. A few other people came out of the shadows and he was beat up.

**Back to the present...**

Running, he had to keep running. Where his left arm used to be was stub that was freely bleeding, his eye was bent out of shape, and he had a lot of cuts. He could hear them chasing him. He had to keep running, he had to stay optimistic. He couldn't die now. The good thing was that he had longer legs so he could outrun them; the bad thing was that he would be all alone.

A few bruises later he found himself wondering down an unfamiliar street. He sauntered over to an empty warehouse and curled up to sleep.

He awoke later to the sound of a door opening and opened his eyes to the face of an old man. He panicked and darted out of the door. "Aw man, this is definitely not ok." He thought. "Looks like I'm on the run again."

**At Fosters...**

'Ring, Ring' "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, this is Frankie speaking, you found a homeless friend in your warehouse, be right on it."

"Ms. Francis, where are you going?"

"Someone found a homeless imaginary friend in their warehouse; I'm going to try to pick him up."

**Back to Wilt...**

By now Wilt had calmed down enough to stop running. "Glad that's over." He bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." He glanced down and saw a redhead glancing up at him. He started to walk off when....

"What are you doing wandering around at this time of night?" He froze. "Don't you have a family to go to?"

"Um, well..."

"So you're the homeless imaginary friend wondering around." He started to break off into a sprint. "Hey, wait I just want to talk!"

"You'll never get me alive coppers!" (Yes, I know he would never say that, but I have always wondered what it would look like on TV, now for what he really said) "Sorry!" He started to run down the alleys. It seemed like it would never end until she somehow cornered him into a dead-end.

"Chill big guy, I'm just here to offer you a home." He blinked, a home? But why?

"Why?" he asked cautiously.  
"To help you." She replied. "I can take you to Foster's and you could have a chance at adoption."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, to help." He thought about his for a moment, he really didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Ok, I'll go." As they got to her car she noticed that his arm was missing and it looked like it had been recently cut off. She also noticed his screwed up eye and other cuts.

As they got into the car she asked, "How did you get that way?"

"What way?" he nervously asked. She gave him a look that said don't play dumb, so he replied.

"I had a few conflicts with my creator."

"Oh." There was a long silence. "We're here." He looked out of the window and saw a large Victorian Mansion.

"Whoa." She chuckled at his reaction.

"Yeah, that was a lot of their reactions." She smiled. "Welcome to a new life, by the way, I never got your name."

He smiled for the first time in days. "Wilt," he said, "My name is Wilt.

_**Next time we'll get to see Wilt's first days at Foster's**_


	3. Beginnig

They opened the door to Foster's and walked in. It was late at night, so he had to stay in the guest room for a while.

As daybreak came he felt someone shaking him. He awoke to a giant rabbit. "Wake up Wilt the new day is starting and breakfast is over."

"Sorry, but who are you?"

"My name is Mr. Harriman." After he was done getting up Frankie gave him the tour and he started to wander around. After a while of aimlessly wondering he bumped into a purple monster thing. It turns around.

"Ahhh!" it runs away.

"Sorry!"

"Kokoko KO!"

"Pardon me?" he asked the bird/airplane/plant that had come up from behind him.

"KOko!"

"Oh, no I'm ok." They turned to see the purple creature peering from behind a corner.

"KoKoKo!" He came out and looked up at Wilt.

"You are tall."

"Um, ok..."

"Koko!"

"I lost my arm in an accident." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I see you have met." They turn and see Frankie. "This is your new roommate Wilt." She walks off. There is a long pause.

"Well, what now?" Wilt asked.

"Kokokoko!"

"You said it!"

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is how they all got together**_


End file.
